Hime's Way
by yin-yang werewolf
Summary: Not going to tell you have to read.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its charters. I do not make any money off of this. It is only for enjoyment of the fans.

AN: Hello everyone. My computer has been having some problems so sorry taking so long.

I hope you like the story.

************************************************************************

It was a mess, bodies everywhere he couldn't tell if they were alive or not. When they heard about the attack on Konoha, Naruto, and Sakura rushed back. When they got there the village was destroyed. The buildings were on fire and blood ran like a river through out the streets.

Sakura ran off saying she going to look for The Hokage. He ran off to look for the person who did this. He first thought it was Orochimaru, but he didn't see the snake man or any of his people.

Naruto felt the earth rumble saying Sakura had gotten in to a fight. He ran over to see if she needed help. When he got there he saw the love of his life fall down to the ground. The blonde ran up to the pink heir teen.

He felt for a pulse but couldn't find one. His blue eye shot up to the person who killed the only girl he ever loved. They widened when they meet pupils-less lavender eyes.

"Hinata? Why did you kill Sakura?" Naruto"s voice shook with anger. Hinata started at him with no emotions in her eyes. "'Why?' Its very simple. She tried to kill me. All because I killed her teacher." If it was possible Naruto's eyes widened even more.

It was then that he took a look around and saw that indeed the Hokage was laying there dead. That's not all, all of his friends were laying there in a pool of their own blood. "Hinata, did you do this?"

She laughed. "Who else do you think did it? Saskue? or Itachi?" His head whipped back to her when she mentioned the Uchiha brothers. It was then he got a good look at the Hyuga princess. She was coved in blood and none of it was her own. She also didn't have her headband on.

"Hinata? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Hinata laughed aging and this time Naruto flinched at the sound. It sounded so dull and had no life.

"Nothing is wrong. I just go tired of people always looking down on me. So I got help to show that I am strong. It wasn't that hard to find some people who were willing to destroy Konoha. What's wrong Naruto? You look sick."

His eyes locked on to Hinata and did fell sick to his stoamch when he saw the grin on her face. "Hinata you killed all of your friends and destroyed your home. How can you live with your self?"

Hinata's grin fell and she looked at him with eyes that spoke of boredom. "{sigh} You want to know something? Koi was right when he said that you would be so dull. But I didn't listen to him." Naruto backed up when he saw her head go down than snap back up.

"Would you like to take care of him Koi? I'm going to go say hi to my family." Her smile was saying that the visit was not going to be pleasant. Naruto baked up some more till he hit something.

He turned around fast and looked up into the person eyes. The last thing he saw before the world went black was the sharingan.

************************************************************************

"So are you happy now?" Itachi asked his young love. She smiled up at him and nodded. "Thank you for the help. I really appreciate it." He closed his eyes and than shot them open when he felt a pain in his chest. He looked down and saw a knife in his chest and looked bake up to Hinata. And that was the last thing he saw before death took him.

************************************************************************

Hinata started down at the S-class criminal and laughed. _To think that they said he was impossible to kill. _She laughed to her self as she walked off into the forest. All of the sudden she was trapped in strong arms.

"You did good my little hime." A voice purred in her ears. She turned around and looked up into the eyes of Saskue. "You know that I would do anything for you Koi."

He smiled and picked her up into his arms and took her back to the sound village.

************************************************************************

AN: Ok I'm done. Think you for reading this. I just thought of this and thought maybe some one wound like it. This was done without a beta reader so if stuff is wrong I'm sorry.

Yin


End file.
